The Seasons of Life
by Storylady35
Summary: Everything has its time. The seasons, the trees, plants and people.
1. Spring

Title 07/10/2011

Spring 191

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she giggled and ran over to him, looking up at him with a wide uncontrolled smile. "Where are we going my lord?"

The demon lord remained silent as he ignored her, only looking at the path.

The child by his side turned her head to the side slightly then looked up to the trees. They were walking by a cherry orchard and the petals were filling the air. She laughed, running in and out of the trees.

"Rin."

She froze instantly as his cool voice. "Yes my lord?"

He looked at her from the path then stepped over, reaching out to her.

For a second his hand hung out of her sight before pulling away. In his hand was a small pink petal from the trees that had caught in her hair.

He held it before her in two fingers for a moment then let it go in the breeze.

Rin watched it as it fell before turning to follow Sesshomaru as he left. She laughed and kept running around him and the trees.

In the spring of the year, she enjoyed her childhood with Sesshomaru.

1


	2. Summer

Summer 212

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she sighed and walked over to him, looking over at soft controlled smile. "Where are we going my lord?"

The demon lord remained silent as he ignored her, only looking at the path.

The teenager by his side sighed again as she looked over at the field of beautiful flowers they were walking through, the wind bending them slightly and the scent was sweet and clear in the air. She gave a small chuckle and knelt down, picking a few and holding them close.

"Rin."

She looked over at him, her eyes carful and curious. "Yes my lord?"

He looked at her from the path then stepped over, reaching out to her.

For a second his hand hung out of her sight before pulling away. In his hand was a small blade of grass that had broken away from the ground and caught in her hair.

He held it before her in two fingers for a moment then let it go in the breeze.

Rin watched him as he turned and walked away then smiled and walked after him. She tried not to laugh as she walked behind him, no longer caring for the flowers.

In the summer of the year, she spent her teenhood with Sesshomaru.


	3. Autumn

Autumn 184

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she walked over to him, looking over at emotionless face. "Where are we going my lord?"

The demon lord remained silent as he ignored her, only looking at the path.

The adult by his side continued to look at him, watching his every move and breath. She was only just aware of the forest they were walking through, the golden browns and reds as the leaves fell in the wind. She gave sigh and stopped, looking at him closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked over at her, his eyes emotionless. "Yes Rin?"

She looked at him from the path then stepped over, reaching out to him.

For a second her hand hung out of his sight before pulling away. In her hand was a small brown leaf that had caught in his hair.

She held it before him in the palm of her hand for a moment then let it go in the breeze.

Sesshomaru watched her as she stepped over held his face, softly kissing his lips.

In the autumn of the year, she loved her adulthood with Sesshomaru.


	4. Winter

Title 07/10/2011

Winter 178

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice cried as it ran over to him, looking up at him with confused blink. "Where are we going my lord?"

The demon lord remained silent as he ignored it, only looking at the path.

The creature by his side turned its head to the side slightly then looked up to the trees. They were walking in a snow covered field, the snow falling in the air. He sighed, turning to the side and stopping by the trees.

"Rin."

She stayed where she was, frozen.

He looked at her from the path then stepped over, reaching out to her.

For a second his hand hung in the air before his hand pressed down on the cold snow covered stone.

He held it for a while then ran two fingers down it, letting the snow shift in the breeze.

He watched it as it fell and revealed the writing hidden below. He stood and read it over and over before turning and walking away.

In the winter of the year, he lived his life without Rin.

1


End file.
